


Licking The Hand That Feeds You

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, its sexy in a gross way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: You get tongue-fucked by the stinky bastard rat man.





	Licking The Hand That Feeds You

“Go fuck yourself, right in the ass, with a cactus.”  
“Fuck me yourself, coward!”

You were joking when you’d challenged him. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual bullshit runaround that came with being close to him. Violent and overly sexual flirting, flirting you’d assumed had been all just a game. An act, just another layer of the chaotic personality you’d gotten to know.

But now that you’re lying on your back with your hands in his hair while his tongue is buried chin deep inside you, it’s possible that his flirting hadn’t been as fake as you’d assumed. 

“F-fuck...Remus, harder...!”

“Whatever you say, love!”

Honestly? He was sloppy, rushed, and clearly had no idea what he was doing. He was all grabby hands and desperate moaning, no tact or plan, just running on pure impulse. That god-awful mustache tickled you. His tongue thrashed around inside you, hitting spots you didn’t know you had. His fingertips latched onto your thighs and his nails dug into the flesh they connected with. You wrapped your legs around his head, effectively trapping him in his current position.

It’s fucking gross. He keeps laughing into you at random times, you have to keep forcing his head back down to stop him from spouting words at you and killing your mood. His nails are dirty and his mouth is slimy and wet around you. It’s awful, it’s horrible, it’s disgusting, it’s working...! He laughs again when you cum. One final, drawn-out lick against you lapped up your release. 

When you finally come back down, he’s grinning at you with an expression somewhere between lovestruck and maniacal. He’s leaning on his elbows, still perched between your parted knees, with a glistening mix of both of you two’s fluids dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

“We should do this again sometime!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for subjecting you to this, but to be fair you did click on this fic out of your own free will.


End file.
